Use Your Love
by Touch of Grey
Summary: Eddie has a bad case of the lonelies, and Zat is in New Zealand. Enter Blue Beetle and a bottle of confiscated tequila, add sexiness, and stir. Eddie/Jaime, Eddie/Zat


Summary: Eddie has the lonelies. Zat is in New Zealand, but Jaime is right there in the tower...

Thursday night. One more day until the rest of the active Titans arrived for the weekend, Wendy was still unconscious in the hospital, Ko was off in her own little web-world, Zat was half a world away and obviously on stage if he wasn't answering his _mirror_...

"Hey, guys? I'm here a bit early! Guys?"

Blue Beetle. We got off to kind of a rocky start, but I'll chock it up to me being such a _Kid_ back then. We're friends now, I guess. He's pretty much the only person on the active roster I can talk to about personal stuff, like what's going on with Blue Devil, and the stuff I do with Zat. God, I miss Zat. It's been _forever_ since we got together for...anything. Last time we really hung out was a few weeks before the Dark Side Club thing, when Rose helped us sneak out to Tokyo Disneyland, and Zat got in trouble for punching Fantasia Mickey. Spending a few hours in Disney lockup while a Japanese man in a mouse suit glares at you does something to kill the mood, y'know?

"Guys? Hey? Oh, hey, Eddie. I knew the Tower wouldn't let me in if you weren't here." Jaime powers down the suit, or the scarab, or whatever it is, sitting down near me . "Guess what I found and confiscated from some little kids." He waves a bottle at me. Arching a brow, I grab it.

"Tequila? What the hell are kids doing with tequila? We should totally get rid of this. Robin found out we had this in the tower he'd-" I paused a moment, then snickered. "Ah, he'd probably drink it, the way life has been treating him lately. Seriously, I wouldn't blame him. That guy has been dumped more than a second-hand toilet. And now he's totally gay for Nightwing."

Jaime laughed, grabbing the bottle and unscrewing the top. "Dude, you think _everyone_ is gay for Nightwing."

"Everyone _is_ gay for Nightwing, in one way or another. I'm in a committed relationship and even _I _want to tap that. But seriously, Robin is so far in the closet, he's found his Christmas presents, Jimmy Hoffa, and _Narnia_ for god's sake!" I grabbed the bottle before Jaime could take a swig. "_Drinking_, Beetle? What would your mom say?"

"Before or _after_ she strangled me? It's been a hell of a week, Red. Either swig or pass." Eyeing him defiantly, I put the bottle to my lips and took a good-sized gulp. I didn't even cough, lord be praised. Jaime's eyebrows shot up to his hairline "Since when do _you_ drink?" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and passed the bottle over to him. Whoo, tequila sure is strong stuff.

"My Aunt, Maaaarla. She'd give me tastes of her stuff whenever she had to kiss ass at parties. I'm pretty sure she and Blue Devil would both just _shit_ if they knew I used to sneak whole glasses when no one was wa, when no one was look'n at me."

_I know you know my boyfriend is out of town, so have a drink, let's talk it over._

"Dude, I don't think you should have a second drink." Jaime said when I held out my hand for the bottle. He'd taken a sip, if you could call it that. "That first one got you talking funny."

"Gimme the bottle, Blue." I said, keeping my voice as even as possible. "It's been a week since I've even gotten to hear Zat's _voice_ and now I'm sittin' here, drinkin' tequila. Gimme the damn bottle!" I lunged, Jaime blocked, then downed part of the bottle. He came up coughing.

"The res' 's goin' down the sink. Now we're both good n' bombed. Whaddaya wanna talk 'bout?"

I slumped over, resting my head in Jaime's lap. He smelled good, like Old Spice and desert air. "I love 'im, y'know? But Zat never calls when he says he's gonna, never comes ta see me. I dunno if I've been forgotten or dumped or what." Jaime began petting my hair, having already slumped bonelessly back onto the couch. It felt nice. I think I finally got why dogs were so damn _happy_ all the time, the pettings. All this petting was putting me in way too good a mood._ "_Hey, you wanna make out?"

_So many things I shouldn't be saying now, you know I like my boys a little bit older._

Jaime's eyes shot open- when had he closed them?- and he stared down at me.

"I have a _girlfriend_."

"So?"

"You have a _boyfriend_."

"Your point?

"I'm not _gay_."

"And yet the amount of which I do not care," I purred, struggling a bit to lean up and plant a sloppy kiss on Jaime's chin. "Remains vast. So you in or what? Because I can totally start without your input." Jaime struggled in my arms for a second, then just gave up.

"Fine. But it never leaves the tower. _Ever_."

_But I'll tell you all my secrets if you stick around, be under-cover lovers under the covers._

"I always thought you were pretty hot, Jaime. In that short, kinda scruffy younger-guy way."

"You're a year older than me! And- wait, you think I'm hot?" I grinned, mashing our mouths together with all the grace of a herd of stampeding elephants.

"Totally."

I work my tongue into his mouth, letting his own tongue fight mine for a second before ignoring it and exploring. Jaime groaned deep in his throat. Hm, looks like _some_one has sensitive spots in their mouth. I detached myself from his mouth and made my way down the column of his throat.

"Eddie. Eddie. Gaa_aah_, _Eddie_! S-stop that!" I nipped his neck right at the pulse, and Jaime lost pretty much all use of his limbs. I palmed the front of his pants. Okay, maybe not _all_ his limbs. Jaime shot up at the touch, eyes wild.

"How far are you planning on taking this, man.?" I shrugged.

"We're drunk, we're horny, so I was kinda planning on throwin' you over my shoulder, carryin' you to my room, and sucking you off. If that's okay." His eyes widened.

"Maybe it's all the booze, but that sounds like the best idea since porn right now."

Without wasting any further time, I slung him over my shoulder. It was about then that I realized two things.

1. Jaime was very, very drunk.

2. Jaime got philosophical when wasted.

"Whose idea do you think porn _was_, anyway? Do think he gets royalties? Maybe he gets virgin sacrifices on his dark, unholy altar." Jaime had occupied himself with trying to catch my tail. I let him get close a few times, if only because the memory would make me giggle long after I'd sobered up.

"...so the guy that invented the concept of porn was the devil?"

"Dude! You could totally get royalties from porn! Just claim to be a distant cousin or somethin'!"

I unceremoniously kicked my door open, dumping Jaime on my bed.

"Okay! Time for all good Beetles to take off their clothes!" Note to self: intoxication does not make for good sexual banter. Jaime glared up at me playfully.

A sudden vision of steely blue-grey eyes danced in my head.

Oh shit. Zat.

"This never _ever ever under penalty of squashing_ leaves the Tower. Because your powers are alien, mine and Zat's are mystical, and while I _know_ he could kick my ass with two words, I don't even want to _think_ about what he'd do to you."

_I just wanna use your love tonight. _

"Deal. Now get back to kissing me and give me something to rub against or _I_ will kill you." Death all around. Kinky. I plastered myself to Jaime, worming a hand between us to grasp him through his pants. Okay, we're way too over-dressed.

It's a good thing that I am the _master of all pants_, or else I never would have been able to get Jaime's fly open, get my fly open, pull out our cocks, and press them together before Jaime noticed I'd moved. He groaned so loudly, I thanked all the major and minor deities that the Tower was empty.

The combination of overwhelming lust and half a bottle of tequila between us pretty much assured me that this wasn't going to last long. Hell, a few rough pumps from my too-hot-for-normal-humans hand, my breath on his ear, my waist grinding against his...I felt Jaime shooting hot come onto my stomach. And something like that is _a big damn turn on for me_, so of course I was a few seconds behind.

As we lay there panting, I felt Jaime's arms wrap around my shoulder.

"You violated me while I was drunk." he said as I began to protest. "We are going to cuddle because it is a _common fucking courtesy_." How the hell was I supposed to argue with that?

"Here I am, cuddle away." I said, surrendering myself to his embrace. Thank _god_ the Tower is empty, because I don't think I shut my door. Plus, we have cameras in the...

Shit.

Cameras.

Ko.

_Shit._

_As you leave, would you please now just close the door, now that our love affair is over?_

Leaving Jaime drunk and conked out on my bed covered in our come (note to self: store that image), I ducked out of my room, quietly shutting the door behind me. It wouldn't take long to find the camera room, sneak in, erase all the footage from today, and sneak back out.

Well, it _shouldn't_ have taken long. Except the one person I'd been praying to not be in the camera room was...in the camera room. No, not Zat. Someone worse.

Kodako Takabe. My friend. The newest tech guru to grace Titans Tower. Who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat over the footage of me and Jaime making out on the couch, while another screen showed our discussion about pornography as I carried him up the stairs.

"What are you going to give me to get me to destroy these tapes?"

There was a very good reason that Robin had snapped up Ko as our tech support after Wendy and Marvin were put down for the count; Ko is like Oracle: all-seeing, all-knowing, but evil as all hell. She wouldn't hesitate about sending a copy to Zat, Blue Devil, Rose, hell, she'd probably figure out a way to get a copy of the first ever "Red Devil Sex Tape" to my Aunt Marla in heaven.

"I will give you every CD I own, the rest of the tequila, and exclusive rights as production manager when I finally convince Zat to let us tape ourselves." Ko thought a moment

"Wear a sweatband as part of your costume for a week and we have a deal." we shook on it, and she forked over the eight camera tapes we'd been caught on. I burnt them all to a crisp then and there.

Like I'd told Jaime, this never left the Tower. I'm pretty sure I'd kill a man, or woman, to protect what I have with Zat. He accepted me as a demon, as a _human_, no questions asked. No one else has ever done that before. Losing what we have would kill me. Losing _him_ would kill me.

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight._

Jaime woke up about an hour after the last tape crumbled to ash. We didn't talk, I just pointed him in the direction of the closest shower and went to change my sheets.

They stank of Old Spice and desert air.

Fini

Eddie/Jaime? Um, y hallo thar, bandwagon. Mind if I hop on? I know, I swore I would never write Eddie/Jaime, but KATY PERRY IS THE DEVIL AND SHE MADE ME. Honest. Anyone notice a contrast between the last line and a line earlier in the fic? That smell is the SMELL OF REGRET! Ahem, yeah. Smuttity smut smut for you and yours. Technically, this is only part songfic, as I did not use the entire song. Mainly because most of the song was either repeated lines or made no damn sense in conjunction with this fic. So yeah. Woo. This may just be the very first Red Devil/Blue Beetle smutish fic. Therefore, I dub thee CRACK.

Thank you and goodnight.

And review.


End file.
